The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for wireless communications utilizing a welding gas line of a welding system.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on communication between a variety of types of equipment (e.g., devices) to ensure that welding operations are performed properly.
Certain welding systems may include devices that communicate with each other using wired communication, while other welding systems may include devices that communicate with each other using wireless communication. Wireless communications among devices of a welding system may be affected by objects (e.g., walls) disposed along a communications path between devices, distance between devices, or other nearby wireless communication systems. Wired communications among devices of a welding system utilizing one or more dedicated communications cables add bulk to the welding system, and weld cables may not be utilized for communications during welding.